Encore
by On The Surface
Summary: On permanent hiatus until my urge to write for TDI comes back, if it ever does. Sorry. See profile for details. Besides that!; a Total Drama Island twist! No new faces, heck, not even old faces! The same campers, totally redone!
1. Gone Forth

**Encore**

_Slight AU, eventual D/C, T/G, G/B. Total Drama Island redone, the same campers, but the challenges just got a bit more complex. But what's with some of the campers, they seem to hide secrets no one should know…but of course some people just can't keep their hands to themselves._

"**Gone Forth" – Introductions/First Challenge**

Chris frowned as he read over the script for this 'hot, new, crazy reality!' show he'd been cast in. He felt like a fish out of water; what was with these writers? Did they really expect him to organize all this for the campers while remaining a sadistical, yet annoyingly peppy, host who would 'capture the hearts of viewers with an always shiny smile'?

Bah, he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he walked from the crew cabin to the dock, memorizing what the campers' names were and in what order they were to be arriving, and also what to say when the campers challenged his authority and complained.

He'd never been good with improv, unfortunately.

The camera crew signalled to him, as he got into his position on the dock, that the cameras would be rolling in precisely thirty-seven seconds, and that the first camper, Cody, would arrive two minutes and four seconds later. His eye twitched at their need to be exact with the time, but he regained his composure and brought out his best fake smile as they counted him down from three.

"Haaaaallo, viewers! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, home to Total Drama Island!" He paused for effect, then continued, "this week, we'll meet our twenty-two campers who will be spending their summer here, all competing for the same thing: 100,000 dollars! The campers will be evenly split into two teams and every three days they will be challenged to use not only their brains and brawn but their ability to work together! We'll just see how that works out, huh?" He paused again, but pointed off towards the distance, where the outline of a boat could be seen.

"And here's the first camper!" Chris waited until the boat was close and then signalled the camper to jump onto the dock. They did so hesitantly, but made a safe landing. "This is Cody! Wave to the camera, Cody." Cody gave a geeky smile and opened his mouth (probably to say "Hi mom" or something to that effect) but was cut off when the camera zoomed back to Chris. "Now, Cody, you're the first camper here, what do you think of Camp Wawanakwa?"

"It seems...homely, I guess," he shrugged, slightly frowning at the obvious need to repair the cabins.

Chris, who was expecting such an answer, dragged the attention of the camera back to him (again, he's practiced this, you know) and announced the next two campers to arrive, both in the same boat. "Here's Katie and Sadie! These two girls are often referred to as 'the Twins who aren't twins' according to this, um, 'questionnaire' I received back from your parents."

The girls, who were chatting uproariously, freaked at the site of the camp. "Oh my gosh Sadie, do you think we even have beds?" Katie asked, completely ignoring both Cody's "hello" and Chris' speech about the camp.

Sadie just buried her head in her hands while Katie gave a comforting hug, obviously understanding (and maybe even sharing?) her pain. The two stood beside Cody, looking grim.

Chris, obviously knowing he would get nowhere with these two, began to announce the arrival of more campers. Following Katie and Sadie came Izzy; then Duncan, DJ, Bridgette, Courtney, Geoff, Justin, Eva, Noah and so on, until at last all the campers of Camp Wawanakwa were gathered in a group, trying to find out who was who and whether they knew anything about the game.

Of course, no one did.

Chris had to yell at the top of his voice to get everyone to quiet down, but he eventually managed the feat. "Right! So, everybody, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, where you'll be staying (at least, some of you will) for the next few weeks. The way things work around here is as follows: there are twenty-two of you and two teams. I'll divide you into your teams in a few minutes. Every three days, starting tomorrow, there will be a challenge for both teams to work through. The team that completes the challenge first or scores the most points in the challenge is granted immunity and none of their campers will be voted off.

"The team that loses the challenge will meet me after dinner by the dock, where they will secretly vote for the team member they think deserves to be voted off the island. The camper who does not receive one of the marshmallows I hand out will leave the island the same way you came: by the Boat of Losers." There was murmuring among the campers, mostly about the challenges and who they thought would be voted off first.

"Now, the two teams are as follows. The "Marine Cows" team is; Beth, Gwen, Sadie, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Courtney, Cody, Katie, Trent and Noah. The "Coral Fish" are; Izzy, Owen, Justin, Eva, Tyler, Ezekiel, Heather, Bridgette, Harold, LeShawna and Lindsay. There are four cabins in the center of the island. Two of them are for the boys, the other two for the girls. The cabins on the left will be for the Marine Cows, and the right for the Coral Fish. Lunch is in the mess hall in forty minutes, don't be late."

After the gargantuan task of carrying their bags to their respective cabins, all the campers met for Lunch, where they were forced to recite everyone's name before they could leave. Lindsay, who wasn't the brightest bulb, took a whole twenty minutes after everyone had left to get all the names, even though they were written down for her.

Chris decided to let the campers rest for the day, for they would need to be ready for tomorrow…

**First Challenge**

"Everyone UP!" Chris hollered at five a.m. the next morning, startling the campers who hadn't expected to be up before nine.

**(Confession Cam – Geoff)**

"So, I know the dude's crazy and all, but five a.m? What are we doing, catching roosters?"

**(Normal Perspective)**

"Well, well. Seems we have some tired campers today! But that's alright, the first challenge will be a piece of cake. Unless you have bad balance that is."

**(Confession Cam – Heather)**

"Balance? What does balance have to do with anything, does he think we're circus freaks?"

**(Normal Perspective)**

Cody decided to be a bit curious and shouted from the middle of the surge of campers, "Balance? What's the first challenge?" Everyone else either nodded in consent to his question or added their own opinions.

"Calm down, everyone, today's challenge has three parts. The first part is a one-legged relay race starting at the dock and ending back here. Three campers from each team will hop on one leg while attempting to pass off a baton so that it would reach the other eight members of the team here at the mess hall. The first team back gets a point. After the first part is over, I'll announce the second part of the challenge." The campers looked annoyed, hoping on one foot was obviously not a hobby of anyone. "The Marine Cows will have Trent, Beth and Noah running the relay, in that order. The Coral Fish will relay Harold, Izzy and Tyler."

Heather, being the snobby girl she was, glared daggers at Harold, Izzy and Tyler, only saying "Don't fail, losers."

Trent and Harold were sent by Chris to the dock to receive a baton as they would be running first. Beth and Izzy were placed about a quarter of a mile beyond them while Noah and Tyler were another quarter further, so that they were also a quarter of a mile from the mess hall, where the other campers waited. Both Trent and Harold were given leg slings to keep themselves on one foot, which they would have to pass on to the following relay runners, along with the baton.

**(Confession Cam – Trent)**

"So, I've never been the best runner, not that I'm not athletic, just not the runner type. But I don't think that'll matter here, since it's all on one leg, I think we have a good chance of winning."

**(Normal Perspective)**

Harold was sweating and biting his lip as he saw Trent prepare for the relay by doing some stretches. He was about to launch into a splurge of martial arts kicks when Chris walked over with two leg slings. After helping both boys get the awkward position holders on and showing them how to take them off and help their teammates get them on, he held their shoulders so they wouldn't fall before the relay began.

Chef appeared with a model gun and, aiming it at Harold, shot water at his shirt and yelled "Go!" Harold, after frowning about his shirt, jumped forward a few steps and fell on his face while Trent kept a slow, steady pace and some first-class balance. Both boys soon figured out how to avoid a lot of unnecessary falling, but Harold kept tripping every ten steps or so. Due to this, Trent managed to gain a huge lead and was at Beth before Harold was even two-thirds to Izzy.

The other girl tapped her foot as Trent took his time explaining to Beth how the sling worked. After getting it on, the girl took the baton and started with the same slow-paced, balanced hops she had seen Trent use as he came within visible distance. Trent watched the girl stumble a few times, nearly fall once and then correct her hopping to an steady bounce. After calling out a "Good luck!" to her and waving good-bye to Izzy, who was frowning, he ran to the mess hall.

It took Harold a good five minutes to get to Izzy and the girl was mad. "Give it!" she commanded, already knowing how to put it on after watching Trent. She began hopping forward at an extreme, fast-paced but still amazingly balanced tempo. Frowning and hoping they didn't lose the challenge as whole for fear of being kicked off first, Harold joined the remaining members at the mess hall.

Beth was within sight of Noah, who, even though he would prefer to be reading, was actually prepared to take the challenge: he wasn't going to be humiliated by being voted off first. Izzy, speeding behind her, soon came neck and neck with the other girl. They both reached their third relay runner simultaneously and fumbled with the leg sling. Seeing how long it was taking Tyler, Noah declined it from Beth and just grabbed the baton and began to hop.

Tyler, now worried, put the sling on as fast as he could and began to hop forward as well. Beth and Izzy, both worried, looked at each other and laughed, then headed back to the mess hall together.

Inside the mess hall, anticipation was building, Beth and Izzy could tell that from outside, as Harold was being yelled at by Heather for being so slow. She calmed a bit when Beth and Izzy entered together, telling her that Noah and Tyler were currently tied. "Well, hmph, that Tyler better not lose this for us."

Almost ten minutes later, they gathered outside when Chef announced he could see one of them coming. The Coral Fish were flabbergasted when it turned out to be Noah, not Tyler, who arrived at the finish line first. Tyler arrived just ten seconds later, depressed. As the Marine Cows were celebrating, Chris stopped them. "Not so fast, we have cameras following the relay runners all over the island and we have this footage here which might change this victory a little."

He played a DVD of Noah, hobbling without the leg sling. The boy suddenly tripped and, shocked, used both legs to get up. "By not wearing the leg sling, Noah used both feet here to get up, which means he is disqualified from the relay and the Coral Fish win the first part of the challenge!" The Marine Cows glared daggers into Noah, all thoroughly maddened by his action that led to them losing.

"Now! The second part of the challenge is a Blindfolded DDR event, we'll need two campers from each team to partner up and compete."

Katie and Sadie squealed. "Oh my gosh," Sadie said, "Katie and I play DDR _all_ the time, let us dance!" The rest of the Marine Cows just shrugged and nodded, glad they had stepped up to the plate.

Heather, eternally bossy, immediately called out Justin and Bridgette to dance, despite LeShawna's claims at being a DDR expert.

**(Confession Cam – Katie/Sadie)**

"I am sooooo excited we get to do this challenge together Sadie!" Katie exclaimed while Sadie just nodded.

"We'll knock out the other team with out amazing dance styles!"

**(Confession Cam – LeShawna)**

"Heather has _got _to go, she just takes control and throws Justin and Bridgette into the contest even though both Lindsay and I claimed to be great at DDR. If we lose, she has got to leave!"

**(Normal Perspective)**

Chris had brought two DDR pads into the mess hall and four blindfolds were placed on the contestant, completely rendering them blind. As he and Chef helped the four to their pads and started the beat, Katie and Sadie hugged. "Like, oh my gosh, we love this one! We totally know it by heart!" Katie said excitedly. Bridgette gulped while Justin frowned, neither of them sure whether they could win.

As the game started, Katie and Sadie proved they really did know it by heart, missing few steps. Bridgette took to the song almost instantly and was actually doing quite well. Justin, however was completely lost, so while doing a random 'hands-in-the-air' he secretly raised his blindfold a tiny bit, allowing him to see where to dance.

With Justin being able to see what was coming, he got a Perfect score on almost every note, and Bridgette wasn't far off. Even with both of their 'almost-Perfects', Katie and Sadie lost out by twenty points.

"HAH! We win this challenge!" Said Heather, "which means we win the whole thing!"

"Not so fast," Chris, who had noticed Justin's trick, frowned. "Justin raised his blindfold just enough to see what to dance to, that was how he got a perfect score. I'm afraid that this disqualifies him. Bunch of cheaters around here!" He glared at Justin and Noah. "Which means that Katie and Sadie, the Marine Cows, win."

The two jumped in the air and their team congratulated them, while the Coral Fish just shunned Justin. "Since the score is 1-1, we have to use our third challenge to decide the winners! Get ready for a jumping jack contest!" The campers groaned miserably. "Any camper who has not participated yet in either the relay or the DDR, which should be six from both teams, please make your way to the beach. Those of you who have competed already will watch from the sidelines."

Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Courtney and Cody all gathered by Chris at the beach for the Marine Cows, while the Coral Fish had Owen, Eva, Ezekiel, Heather, LeShawna and Lindsay to represent their team in the contest. "Now," said Chris. "This challenge is simple, all twelve of you will do jumping jacks until only one of you is left. The camper who is left wins the challenge and grants their team immunity. The team who loses will be meeting me at the campfire after dinner tonight."

Chris had them all line up so that they were a good five feet away from each other and started the timer. Immediately, all twelve began to do jumping jacks at a slow pace so they didn't tire as fast. After ten minutes, Courtney, Cody and DJ from the Marine Cows and Owen, Ezekiel and Lindsay from the Coral Fish had dropped out. Gwen and Geoff dropped out shortly after, Eva and LeShawna leaving soon after.

Duncan and Heather glared at each other. Whoever dropped out would lose the challenge for their team, and whoever won would be a hero. Despite her tricks and cunning, Heather was unable to _make _Duncan leave, due to his time in juvy having to do exercise exactly like this. Heather, eventually and with a scream, began to wobble and fell, making the Marine Cows the winners of the challenge.

"Very nice! Now, everyone, off to dinner. The Marine Cows will spend tonight in a Jacuzzi over by the camera and crew cabin, while the Coral Fish will report to the docks tonight for their elimination. Who will be the first to go home? I don't know, it's your votes that count!"

**(Confession Cam – LeShawna)**

"So I know I said Heather really needed to go, but maybe Harold should leave…he nearly lost us the relay, whether Noah cheated or not…"

**(Confession Cam – Heather)**

"Well, at least I can say with pride I was the last one standing for my team, I say Owen should go, he dropped out of the Jumping Jacks first."

**(Normal Perspective)**

"Well, campers of the Coral Fish. Here you are at the first Campfire Ceremony. I have here ten marshmallows, which I will hand out to those of you who are safe from elimination. The person who receives the most votes will not get a marshmallow and will have to take their things along the Dock of Shame and sail home on the Boat of Losers. And you can never come back. Ever."

The campers frowned, all worried who would be safe and who wouldn't be.

"Izzy, Bridgette, Heather," Chris called first, throwing each one a marshmallow. "Tyler, Owen, Lindsay," throwing more marshmallows, he called three more names. "Ezekiel, Eva, LeShawna."

Harold and Justin glanced at each other.

"Harold, Justin. You two are the last ones left. One of you will go home tonight, and one will stay on Total Drama Island for another round."

"The last marshmallow goes to………Harold."

Justin, frowning angrily, grabbed his stuff and boarded the boat that would take him home without a word. The other campers all sighed, safe for now.

* * *

I hate the blah-ness of this chapter, but I wanted to get it done. Actual relationships between campers (both good and bad) will start to develop in the next chapter.

Challenge ideas are accepted if anyone has some good ideas. :D

"_Next time, on Total Drama Island…the twenty-one campers face off in a Water Balloon fight which will decide who's wet, who's dry and who's gone. Tension begins to build in both teams as Heather tries to boss around Eva and Ezekiel."_


	2. Departs All Yours

**Note**: Now that the first chapter is out and I don't have to deal with the annoying "assigning people" stuff, the chapters should hopefully get longer and more detailed. I'll make a point to revise chapter one soon, so watch out for that, even though nothing would be added that you _have_ to read. Anyway, I appreciate the reviews; thanks for letting me know what you think. :D

_Oh and yeah, I don't own TDI. Goes for all chapters._

"**Departs All Yours" – Second Challenge**

Chris stood on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa and grinned at the camera as the crew began to prepare for the start of the second challenge the campers would partake in. "Last time on Total Drama Island, the first challenge began with a one-legged relay! The Marine Cows were set to win until footage of Noah cheating disqualified him! It wouldn't matter though, for Justin cheated at Blindfold DDR and Heather lost out to Duncan in a Jumping Jack contest, making the Coral Fish last time's losers!

"It came down to Harold, who would have cost the Coral Fish the relay race had Noah not cheated, and Justin, who made them lose the Blindfolded DDR challenge. In the end, Harold received the final marshmallow and Justin was sent home on the Boat of Losers. Now this time, our campers will compete in a Water Balloon Fight, in which the last one standing wins immunity for their team. Who will get voted off and who will just be soaked? Find out in the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever!"

The camera crew cut off the scene there, allowing a space for the theme song to be added in-between this point and the start of the challenge.

* * *

Chris, not wanting to strain his voice, brought out a gong and crashed it against the side of the Coral Fish cabin that was housing the females of the team. Heather slammed the door open before the gong even stopped reverberating in Chris' hands. After seeing their host grinning at her, she lost all self-control and shrieked at the top of her lungs. "What is wrong with you, you…crazy, sadistic, ugh!" She stomped off to the showers while numerous heads of other campers popped out of doors, obviously both worried and aware that the bomb could go off again at any moment.

"Well, I see some of us didn't get enough sleep," Chris was nonchalant about Heather's outburst, simply shrugging. He turned to the other girls of the Coral Fish cabin, but he made his statement loud enough so that the other campers could hear him. "Breakfast will be in thirty, after that please report to the dock for the second challenge!" Quite a few of the less-than-enthusiastic campers, such as Noah and Ezekiel, groaned and mumbled a few words under their breath before retreating back into the cabin to get ready.

No one attempted to even go near the showers until after breakfast.

Heather charged in five minutes late to breakfast, expressing her clear annoyance about nobody telling her when breakfast was, even though she knew better than anyone why no one spoke with her.

**(Confession Cam – Heather)**

"These losers here are all so lame. None of them are even close to competent enough to match against me! This will be the easiest hundred-grand ever made."

**(Normal Perspective)**

She took her seat, rather begrudgingly, beside Eva. "Listen team," she started, preparing to win them over with a passionate speech. She failed. "Our one loss has already been two too many!"

Lindsay interjected here, "So I know I'm not the best at math, but I think your counted wro-", Heather, yelling, cut her off.

"It's an expression you nitwit! Now, if there are no more _stupid_ comments here, I'm trying to raise moral!"

"It's not a very successful plan," Noah stated from the Marine Cow table, who had been eavesdropping to see what had made Heather freak for the second time. "Yelling among teammates has been known to drop moral by as much as forty-three percent."

"What is **wrong** with the people here! No one understands my methods, last week was a fluke! All Justin's fault, but he's gone now, so let's focus on whatever this next challenge is and make _them_ vote off one of their nuisances!" She narrowed her eyes and stared Noah down.

Duncan gave a half-laugh as the Marine Cows began to head to the dock. "Well, let's see what the challenge is before you go claiming victory, huh?" The Coral Fish began to follow after Duncan, who was the last of the Marine Cows to leave. Heather, infuriated, was going to teach the 'punk' a lesson when her stomach abnormally rumbled and she settled for turning and grabbing food before she left.

"Well, campers, there are twenty-one of you left for the second challenge, which is a favorite no matter where you go: the classic water balloon face-off!" The campers looked at each other, as if to ask 'what water balloons?' Answering the unspoken question, Chris pointed along the beach to Chef, who was dragging a wheelbarrow load of water balloons up to the campers.

Chris turned back to the campers, "Now, each of you will receive **only one** water balloon," he stressed 'only one' so that he could make sure the contestants understood. "So, throw them wisely, because you wouldn't want to be unarmed in this contest! If a water balloon hits and bursts on you and you get wet, you are to; a. give your water balloon to the person who soaked you if you still have one and b. head back to the dock. The team with the last camper who remains dry will win the challenge and, along with immunity, a relaxing massage!"

There was murmuring among the teams, the boys discussing who they should go after and the girls discussing how they could best win the massage. As they gathered around the wheelbarrow and took a water balloon, Lindsay ended up getting the last one, and as everyone else moved back to Chris, hers popped after getting pricked on one of her nails. She was instantly soaked and Chris winced, "Uh, well, since we don't have another water balloon, I think Lindsay has to sit this one out."

**(Confession Cam – Trent)**

"Okay, so she _was_ the one who popped her own balloon, but she already has to sit out? Harsh, man, they were already down a member. Oh well, just makes it easier for us, I guess. Eleven versus nine shouldn't be a problem."

**(Normal Perspective)**

Lindsay, frowning and getting holes burned into the back of her by the eyes of her teammates, took a seat on a picnic table that had been set out by Chef to be able to discern who was out and who wasn't. Chris grabbed the attention of the campers again by waving his arms and announced more information about the challenge, "Now, everyone must head through to the clearing in the woods here. That's where today's challenge will take place. Everyone head on over there!"

The campers scrambled to the clearing while being excessively careful with the water balloons so not to pop them and end up out before the game began, like Lindsay. As soon as they all reached the clearing, Chris had the Marine Cows to move to the woods in the left of the clearing, the Coral Fish to the right, and then shot a starter-gun. "Let's go!"

Almost all the campers dispersed among the trees instantly to find the members of the opposing team to soak them before they were soaked themselves. Heather, however, stayed exactly where she was; keen on making the opposition come to her. She didn't take so well to the other member who stayed behind, however. Ezekiel was leaning on a tree, hat over his eyes, snoring softly. Heather's eyes narrowed a bit and she thought about waking him up, but decided against it, feeling it might be a good lesson for the boy.

* * *

Eva snarled, determined to soak someone soon. She saw her chance when Katie and Sadie appeared (without water balloons, too, Eva could only guess how they had wasted them). She didn't even hesitate and flung the water balloon instantly and with a force equal to that of an infuriated gorilla. Both girls were drenched, the balloon perfectly targeted as to soak both girls in one throw.

They burst into tears at the sight of Eva and fled to the picnic table. The athletic girl, now balloon-less, headed back to where the team had started, wondering who she would encounter.

As Katie and Sadie ran back to the table, they witnessed multiple people from both teams get soaked, including Owen and Beth. By the time they actually _got_ to the Loser Table, there were seven campers (both of them, Lindsay, Owen, Beth, Noah and Harold) at the table.

* * *

Duncan tapped Courtney on the shoulder, startling the girl and almost making her hurl her balloon at him. She fumed while he grinned a little bit, "Well, well, Princess, you seem jumpy today."

"Get lost, Duncan, I'm trying to win," she tried to walk away, but he caught her arm. "I said get lost, Neanderthal!" with that she wrenched her arm from his and started forward, head held high and eyes closed in the "I'm better than you" spirit.

And then she walked into a tree, popped her balloon on a branch and was rightfully soaked.

Duncan began to laugh uproariously, earning himself a slap to the face. "It's not funny!" When he didn't reply but just kept laughing, she grabbed his water balloon from him and hit him in the face again, this time soaking him.

He immediately stopped laughing and grinned at Courtney, "Well Princess, I didn't think you had that in you! But now we're both wet."

Courtney frowned, realizing she had, through her anger, just taken both herself and Duncan out of the game. She started back to the table, moping, when Duncan called out, "Wait!"

She turned back to him, confused.

"Wanna hold hands?" He smirked. She hit him again, giving him a black eye, and marched back.

* * *

Back with Heather and Ezekiel, the bossy teenager began to become royally annoyed at Ezekiel's lack of movement (even though _she_ hadn't moved yet either). His snoring had dwindled her last – and only, to be brutally honest – nerve to nothing. She grabbed his water balloon, discarded by his feet, and dropped it on him with an 'Hmph!'

The boy's eyes flashed open, bewildered, as water trickled down his shirt and soaked through his clothes. As he made eye contact with Heather, he screamed, not quite awake enough to discern the girl from a Sasquatch, and charged towards the Loser Table.

As Heather flipped her hair and went back to sitting on the rock she had claimed as her 'playing area', Eva came, snarling, from the brush. "If you're gonna drag this team down, then at least give me your water balloon."

"Look, Little Miss Sunshine, but there is no way you're getting my water balloon. _I_ need it to protect myself."

"You won't need protection if you just sit there like the worthless player you are!" She roared, grabbed Heather's water balloon from her hands and threw it onto the floor, mindlessly soaking _both_ of them.

"You little freak! Don't you know what you've done! You've **ruined** my hair! You will pay for this, Eva!" With that, she marched off, steam coming out of her ears, leaving a snarling Eva to follow behind.

* * *

Chris, after scanning the Loser Table, made an announcement over the loudspeaker. "All remaining campers, pay attention! It seems that the only three left in the game are Gwen and Trent from the Marine Cows and Bridgette for the Coral Fish!"

This made Bridgette, hiding in a bush, mentally freak. Her whole team's winning or losing depended on her now. She bit her lip, hearing footsteps behind her.

**(Confession Cam – Bridgette)**

"So I'm literally freaking out at this point, I'm the only camper left for my team and even the slightest noise is making me paranoid. I nearly wasted my balloon on a squirrel that climbed the tree next to me. I have to clue how I'm gonna do this!"

**(Normal Perspective)**

Formulating a plan, Bridgette set to work. When she was ready, she gave off a little squeak to try and attract Gwen and Trent to her.

* * *

Trent and Gwen, who had paired up, heard the slight squeak from the bush about twenty steps in front of them. They had heard the announcement, and realized that Bridgette had to be worried, being the last member for the Coral Fish. They grinned at each other and advanced cautiously.

A somewhat familiar blue sweater confirmed their suspicions. Trent quietly threw his water balloon, drenching the figure. When they were cheering however, they noticed that what they thought was Bridgette was actually just her sweater wrapped around a short tree.

"Auuuuuguahguahhh!" Bridgette swung down from a tree, water balloon in hand, ready to soak the Marine Cow duo when Gwen's fast reflexes hurled her own balloon at the surfer girl, drenching her and making her fall from the vine onto the floor of the woods. She looked herself over, completely soaked and hair dripping the cold water she was covered with, then to Trent and Gwen and started laughing.

"Way to go guys, you got me," she grinned, and Trent helped her up while Gwen grabbed her jacket for her and they walked back together.

* * *

"Eh-hem," Chris started, looking at both teams. "After looking at both the tapes of the game and Duncan's black eye, I have to say we have some real issues in these teams. Fighting, soaking _each other_ with the water balloons…and I just wanna say…keep it up! Our ratings are through the roof!" He paused to let the campers glare and then continued. "But being serious, it seems that Gwen and Trent are the only two left dry, and being on the same team, that means the Marine Cows win the second challenge!"

The Coral Fish campers groaned, not wanting (or believing that they had to, in Heather's case) to go to the Campfire Ceremony again. "So, everyone into the Mess Hall for dinner, and the Coral Fish, meet me outside at the dock afterwards to say goodbye to one of your team members!"

All the campers shuffled into the Mess Hall, where they were tortured into eating Chef's food (some campers even felt jealous of the camper who would be going home, at least they wouldn't have to eat here ever again).

* * *

"Coral Fish!" Chris yelled, as they sat on the stumps near the dock. "I'm disappointed to see you here again for the second week, what's going on?"

Heather, taking charge, stood up and answered, "We have _so_ many losers on this team its unreal. I just can't believe you all!"

Eva snarled, "And the biggest loser on this team is you, Heather."

Heather sat down and started a glaring contest with Eva. Chris, not wanting a fight – even though it might bring ratings up, he knew when things went too far – stepped in and started calling names. "Bridgette, Izzy, Owen, Ezekiel, Tyler, Harold, LeShawna, Heather." He tossed all of them a marshmallow, and then looked at the campers whose names hadn't been called.

"Well, Lindsay, Eva. Here we are, just the two of you left without a marshmallow. One of you will be going home tonight on the Boat of Losers, never to return. Your fellow teammates have voted for the one of you who they think has brought the team down to this Campfire Ceremony. And that's why the last marshmallow goes to………Lindsay."

**(Confession Cam – Heather)**

"And that's all she wrote. Silly Eva, thinking she stood a chance against me."

**(Normal Perspective)**

Eva snarled in surprise, not expecting the verdict to swing against her favor. She grabbed her bags and hurled them perfectly onto the boat, then marched off. Before she left, however, she turned back to Heather, "Don't think you'll win just because you're tricky, Heather! There's more to this than being able to force people against each other!"

And with that, she jumped onto the boat, leaving a fuming Heather and Total Drama Island behind.

* * *

I like this chapter a lot more than the first one (for which I'm glad!), and I hope everyone who reads it does as well. Reviews are loved and challenge requests/ideas are cherished. Also, please see my profile for a note concerning updates.

"_Next time, on Total Drama Island, Courtney and Bridgette compete against each other in a painting challenge. Meanwhile, the remaining members of the teams must build a Soap Box Racer and choose a driver to represent them in a derby! Who will pull through for the team and who will just let everyone down? Find out next time, on Total Drama Island!"_


	3. The Fast and the Artistically Challenged

Note: Sorry everyone, been a huge procrastinator recently but I plan on getting back in the swing of things this weekend. I apologize for the wait, so I hope you like this chapter!

"**The Fast and the Artistically Challenged" – Third Challenge**

Chris grinned wickedly at the camera, showing his pearly whites. He cleared his throat as the camera crew counted him down. "Last time, on Total Drama Island: our twenty-one campers competed in a water balloon fight! Within the fight, there was much verbal abuse, black eyes and get soaked by your own water balloons! Duncan tried to make a move on Courtney and both of them ended up soaked and Duncan got punched in the face! Eva and Heather nearly got into a fist fight when Eva accused Heather of being useless!

"Gwen, Trent and Bridgette were the last campers still in the challenge, and when Bridgette pulled a Tarzan-Surprise-Attack, the Coral Fish nearly won the challenge! However, Gwen was able to soak Bridgette first, making the Marine Cows the winners! At the Campfire Ceremony, it came down to Lindsay, who was taken out of the challenge immediately when she popped her own balloon on her finger by accident, and Eva, who had invoked Heather's rage when she ruined the girl's hair with a water balloon. It ended up being Eva who left, but not before ticking Heather off by calling her a manipulator!

"This time, the twenty remaining campers will be split slightly: one camper from each team will be competing in a Painting Challenge against another camper while the rest of the team builds a Soap Box Racer for a derby! Who will win, who will lose, and who will get paint all over themselves! Find out in the most exciting Campfire Ceremony ever!"

--

Geoff had been an insomniac since he was ten. He was quite used to getting only three or four hours of sleep, which was why he was still awake at one a.m., slightly starving. There was hardly any part of Chef's food that was actually edible, last night's dinner had been soggy oatmeal lathered in a slick, pink substance that tasted a bit like a melted pig, or so he'd been told by Izzy.

He wondered exactly how crazy the girl was, if she actually ate what she'd been served. Maybe that's why she and Owen hit it off so well, he'd eat anything because he was perpetually hungry, and she was just crazy enough to do the same. He slipped out of bed, trying his best not to wake Trent, who occupied the bunk below him. As if on que, his stomach rumbled. But it was not Trent, but Duncan whose eyes popped open as he simultaneously sat up in bed.

He noticed Geoff immediately and raised an eyebrow, as if asking the party-goer what he was up to. Duncan opened his mouth, but Geoff put a finger over his own, to tell him not to wake the other four guys in the room. DJ was situated in the bunk above where Duncan was, Noah was sleeping in one of the two single-bunk beds in the room and Trent was, as stated, in the bunk across from Duncan, below where Geoff should have been. The sixth male of the team, Cody, was across from Noah in the second single-bunk.

Geoff quietly slipped out of the cabin and Duncan followed, still wanting an answer. "I'm hungry, dude," Geoff replied to the unasked question, simply, with a shrug.

Duncan grinned, "Yeah, same, wanna try sneak into Chef's kitchen?"

Geoff gave his big party-boy smile and nodded. "Two brains are better than one, especially when one of them belongs to a guy who's been to juvy." Duncan wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, so he shrugged and started walking to the kitchen, Geoff trailing behind.

--

Bridgette wasn't too pleased with her sleeping arrangements.

Heather had claimed the top bunk of the first double and demanded Lindsay sleep below her. LeShawna had taken one of the singles, as had Eva, and although the freaky athletic girl wasn't there anymore, the bed reeked of her sweat.

Which left one of the doubles for her and Izzy. The slightly-crazy girl had claimed that she really needed the bottom bunk, for she would certainly be unable to resist the urge to howl at the moon were she placed on top. Which meant Bridgette, unfortunately, had the top bunk of the double.

And dang, did she hate heights. Even when surfing, she avoided the extremely tall waves for fear of losing balance at the peak. Apparently, psychiatrists traced this phobia back to her mother, whose hobby had been skydiving when she was younger. According to multiple tests and phone calls, her mother had kept skydiving even when pregnant, which resulted in Bridgette's fear of heights.

She peered over the edge of her bunk, looking for an excuse to not be up as high as she was. Her prayer was answered when her stomach growled quietly; loud enough for her to notice but not loud enough for it to wake the other girls in her cabin. She sighed, it was barely one a.m. She descended the ladder quietly and made her way to the door of the cabin.

As she crept outside, she noticed another figure on the steps of the Marine Cows' girl's cabin. She approached and realized it was Courtney, who was just as shocked as Bridgette to find someone else awake. "What are you up to out here?" Bridgette asked, while Courtney sighed.

"I was starving, so I came out here thinking I could get into Chef's fridge. But I chickened out," she let out a nervous giggle, "you?"

"Pretty much the same," she paused. "Wanna go together?"

Courtney's face lit up and she nodded, glad that the surfer girl had suggested they team up. And so, they set off in the direction of the Mess Hall, unaware that Duncan and Geoff had just made their own way there just five minutes prior.

--

Duncan had used the knife he always kept handy to pick the lock on the door to the Mess Hall and soon both boys were inside, headed for Chef's kitchen. The door to the kitchen swung open with a creak as Geoff pulled it aside, making the party-goer look nervously at Duncan, who shrugged. "Whatever, I don't think he even sleeps in here."

The duo proceeded to the fridge, where Duncan pulled it open, amazed at the amounts of edible food in the white rectangle. "Dude!" Geoff said, awed, "I can't believe he serves us crap while he has this! There's gotta be three types of cheeses, hams, sodas," the boy continued to list the contents of the fridge, but Duncan had stopped listening.

He was face-to-face with a shocked Courtney, Bridgette close beside her. "What are _you_ doing here, Duncan?" Courtney asked, wondering what mischief the boy could be making.

"Geoff?" Bridgette asked, making the other boy swing his head around to the side of the fridge, a piece of sliced turkey in his mouth.

He quickly pulled it out, embarrassed. "Uh, hey, Bridge, what's up?"

"We were here to get some food…"

"Oh, right! Yeah, Duncan and I were just, uh, doing that too. You should see what Chef has in here! It's amazing," Courtney, curious, walked forward, allowing Duncan a second to breathe, free of the CIT's glare.

"This is…cruel!" She broke out, getting angrier by the second. "He has this, _this_, and feeds us melted _pig _on oatmeal!" She continued to babble, but Bridgette, Geoff and Duncan were looking elsewhere, paralyzed.

Chef was at the door, knife in hand.

**(Confession Cam – Duncan)**

"Oh. Crap."

**(Normal Perspective)**

"Eh-hem," Chris said, standing in front of the four only five minutes later. "Breaking into the kitchen, were we?" He glared at Courtney, who had the courage to raise her head to meet his eyes, but quickly shrunk back. "I say that calls for punishment, no?" He looked at Chef, who grinned evilly.

"The boys," Chris began, "are assigned to cook the meals for the rest of the week," Chef nodded at this decision, and the two boys sighed. "The girls will receive their punishment tomorrow, at the challenge," the girls put out a sigh, glad that their punishment would not involve cleaning, until Chris finished the statement, "in front of everyone; and national TV."

--

Only a few hours and one "Disturb-Loaf Ala Geoff" (as so named by Heather), the twenty remaining campers gathered around Chris at the Dock of Shame, feeling slightly queasy. "Well, campers," Chris barked, sounding peppy. Bridgette and Courtney were uneased by this, worrying about what he had in mind. "Today, your teams will lose a member for this particular challenge. Bridgette and Courtney," he looked at both girls, "will be competing in a special challenge as punishment for breaking into the kitchen last night.

Both teams, except Geoff and Duncan, stared at the two girls in question, thus being their first hearing of the crime the girls committed. "Ah, you seem angry. Too bad! Both girls will be granted full immunity and therefore cannot be voted off the island this week. You two will stay behind after I set the rest of the campers going, alright?"

The girls nodded, so Chris continued. "The rest of you will be competing in a Soap Box Derby! You will be given supplies for your racer and six hours to build and test a winning car. After your six hours are up, you will pick a driver at random and the two chosen drivers will race to the finish line! The driver who gets to the finish line first wins not only immunity for their team, but also two TVs for each cabin of the team!" The campers all started murmuring, obviously excited by the prospect of entertainment for the cabins.

"So, where are the supplies, man?" DJ called out.

Chris just grinned, "Well, that's the hardest part! You see, I'm not going to give you the supplies, not exactly. There are supplies being hidden around the camp by Chef at this very moment. You and your teams, excluding these two ladies, will have thirty minutes to gather the supplies and then meet here to begin your six hours…Go!" The eighteen campers competing in the Derby challenge shot off, with either high hopes of finding something worthwhile to contribute to the car or just worried about being counted a slacker.

The only three people left at the Dock were Chris, Bridgette and Courtney. "Well, ladies, you two are in luck. You see, I thought it would be fun if I made you two compete against each other, seeing as how you snuck into the kitchen together last night. That's why I'm going to give you both Vote-Immunity and make you compete in one of my favorite pastimes – Stalker Paint!" the girls both raised an eyebrow at the…unusual name. "I'll give you paints and an easel, which you'll use to make a portrait of someone on the island. Brownie points rewarded if it's me," he grinned and the two girls rolled their eyes. "The camper with the best painting after two hours have passed will _not_ have to join the boys in cooking this week."

Bridgette sighed, knowing she stood no chance against Courtney in a painting competition. Oh well, maybe she could get to know Geoff a bit more while she was cooking…

--

Heather was, by no means, an idiot. She was a strategist, and a cautiously clever one at that. She was fully aware that if she wanted to win, she had to avoid getting kicked off at all costs. Of course, to do that and still be able to ruthlessly manipulate losers into getting kicked off like she had done to Eva, she would need protection.

The large, exuberant kid and the guy who thought he was good at sports sounded like excellent targets for her alliance-plan.

"Owen, Tyler, may I talk to you two for a moment…"

--

Gwen was not enjoying the search; so far all she had found were a few bolts and someone's (she suspected Owen's) underpants. Trent, who had stayed close to her – although she didn't really know why, sure he was nice and all, but she wasn't sure if he liked her or not – hadn't fared any better.

Chris' voice, which Gwen noticed was annoyingly screechy, buzzed from over the intercom. "All campers competing in the Soap Box Derby have five minutes before they have to be at the Dock! Any late campers will be taken out of the competition!" She paused and looked at Trent, who was frowning.

"It's not like we can do anything about it," he began, trying his best to find a silver lining – Gwen could tell he was an indefatigable optimist – they walked back slowly. "Hopefully the rest of the group found some stuff worth using. Its better not contributing than getting kicked out of the challenge," he continued to rant a bit, making Gwen realize that he was talking to calm his nerves.

He wasn't any surer of himself than she was, thankfully.

They arrived last, lucking out; apparently, their almost-late arrival caused the majority of the team to just be glad they were there, rather than worry about what they had to contribute.

**(Confession Cam – Noah)**

"Yeah, I saw Trent and Gwen nearly arrive late. What can I say? Lack of motivation."

**(Normal Perspective)**

"Alright campers!" Chris called, holding a megaphone, "your thirty minutes are up! It's time to begin building your cars!"

--

"Alright," Heather commanded, deciding instantly that she was taking over, "in order to win this we'll, unfortunately, have to work as a team. So I say we split up."

"Uhh…" Lindsay started, voicing the obvious opinion that splitting up didn't actually let them work as a team.

"Ugh, listen. LeShawna, Lindsay and I will be in charge of making the design for our racer. That leaves you boys, and Izzy," she grinned at the girl's obvious discontent at being left with the boys, despite her bouncy attitude, "to build the stupid thing," LeShawna raised an eyebrow, concerned about the lack of her consent in this plan.

"It may be strange," Owen said, "but at least it's a plan," the other campers mumbled their agreement and the girls, minus Izzy, broke off from the guys to design a winning car.

--

Working on a car was a dream come true for DJ, who, despite his success in the athletics field and his love of nature, had always grown up wishing to be a mechanic.

Unfortunately, the thing in front of him and the rest of the team was barely a pile of scrap metal, let alone a car.

Duncan had, surprisingly, been the biggest help, obviously conning Chef out of multiple necessary parts for their car, as he had brought back a large crate of assorted pieces. "So what sorta car are we building here? Something like a Volvo?" He grinned in a way that he knew would have earned him another slap to the face had Courtney been there.

"A racecar," Beth said sweetly, unfortunately not catching his sarcasm and earning herself a "what an idiot" look. Gwen put her hand on Beth's shoulder, giving Duncan a small glare.

"So can we try to do this right the first time or do some of you need a lesson in 'pain-where-you-don't-want-pain 101?'"

"You're one to talk," Noah said, "Miss I-was-too-busy-flirting-with-my-boyfriend-and-almost-got-kicked-out-of-the-challenge."

Gwen reddened and Trent twitched. "Boyfriend?" was both of their replies, although Gwen's was quite a bit more audible than Trent's.

"Oh, dear," DJ sighed. His dream was crumbling right before his eyes already.

--

**(Confession Cam – Heather)**

"I can't believe how easy Owen and Tyler are to convince. A promise to Owen of half of my disgusting meals for a week was all it took for him. As for Tyler, all I had to do was weave a lie about how I planned on taking him to the top ten with me. Which I do plan to do, of course, I may need the protection after all. What total losers."

**(Normal Perspective)**

"Heather," Lindsay called from outside the outhouse in which the confessions were recorded, stretching the girl's name out a bit. "Are you done yet? I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Will you shut up? Devious planning going on in here!"

--

"Who are you painting?" the simple question, asked by Bridgette, probably should have been left unsaid, for it launched Courtney into a frenzy of 'I'm-so-obviously-nervous' rants.

"Well at first I was going to do Chris because I had no one else to think of but then I thought I might do Chef because his attitude could really come through in the painting and then I decided on Dunc-" she shut up instantly, not completing the name.

Bridgette grinned, "Duncan? Don't be ashamed; I'm painting Geoff." Courtney attempted to smile at the other girl but instead ended up frowning, head down. They stood in front of their easels, ten minutes after receiving them from their 'gracious host'. "Don't be worried about expressing it if you like him, Courtney."

"I do _not_ like that Neanderthal!"

Bridgette just grinned as Courtney began to paint an awkward blob of what looked like Katie and Sadie dancing.

Oh yeah, she had it bad for Duncan. And Bridgette could tell.

--

Five hours passed, bringing the time to just after two in the afternoon and the Derby countdown to under an hour. Both Bridgette and Courtney sat on the Dock, their painting results still being "examined" by Chef. They weren't allowed to actually help their teams build the car, so they sat watching.

Courtney couldn't help herself from staring at Duncan, despite the annoying bouts of friendly laughter Bridgette was giving off. The surfer girl was, of course, admiring Geoff as he helped DJ add some finishing touches to their racecar, which was actually looking quite good.

_CRACK._

Oh, that wasn't _good_.

--

"You idiot!" The Marine Cow team had crowded around Beth, who in one single motion had knocked her glasses off her face, tripped over her shoes and crushed their racecar. Duncan was currently the one abasing her, while the other campers just looked at the wreck, frowning.

"Duncan!" Beth cried, saddened. "You don't have to try and belittle me, it was an accident! I didn't mean it! Stop being such a jerk!" she ran off in tears, leaving a slightly confused Duncan to gripe about their chance of winning to the rest of the team.

"Listen," Gwen started, attempting to keep a level head, "this can be fixed. I think."

"Hah, good luck with that," Noah called from behind his book.

--

The hour passed quickly for the distressed Marine Cow campers, furious and horrified at the same time. Beth had been comforted by a few kind words from Cody and DJ and was back with the rest of the team, awaiting Chris' arrival.

He arrived less than a minute after the six-hour bell rung, signaling the end of the challenge. He eyed the Marine Cow car suspiciously but grinned at the Coral Fish car that they had managed to produce.

"Well, campers. I have your names in two separate hats here. The first hat is filled with names of the Marine Cow campers, the second with Coral Fish. Whoever's name I pull from each hat will be the designated driver for tonight's derby. And for the Coral Fish…Izzy will be driving! And…Noah will drive for the Marine Cows!"

--

It was over before it started, really, and everyone could tell. As the Marine Cows wheeled Noah up in their car, the bolts already began to shake and tremble. Chris eyed the car once more, wondering who would get the boot that night. "Well. Ready! Set! Go!"

Izzy and her car pushed off from the line at great speed, momentum pulling her down the hill. Noah, however, could barely get the racer to move. When he finally got his act together and the car started rolling down the hill, he began to scream in fear.

Izzy took the first turn with ease, but Noah was not so lucky. He was unable to turn the steering wheel of the car, as it broke off in his hands. The geeky camper throttled full-speed into a patch of brush, crashing to a stop in-between rose thorns and briar roots.

"Well, that sure was a shocker," Chris said, bored. "Marine Cows, congrats on **losing** your first challenge! Coral Fish, come see me after the Ceremony to pick up your prizes! But first, dinner. And then, it's time for someone to say goodbye to Camp Wawanakwa!"

--

**(Confession Cam – Multiple Campers)**

**(Courtney)** – "So, I may not have been part of the dumb challenge in the first place, but I saw what happened. Beth and her whole "I lost my glasses, _oops crash bang_" routine was a major disappointment."

**(Beth)** – "I'm really worried about the vote tonight. Noah may have lost the race, but I did mess it up by falling on the car…I voted for Duncan, he has been bossy and rude ever since we got here!"

**(Noah)** - "Yeah, so I ruined the race. Whatever. I don't really care if I stay or go, but I voted for Gwen."

**(Duncan)** – "What's with that girl Beth? She has the guts to try and tell me off after she completely ruins our chances of winning?"

**(Trent) **– "Boyfriend? What? Noah dude, what are you thinking!"

**(Normal Perspective)**

The Marine Cows slowly flocked to the Dock of Shame, awaiting the verdict of their votes.

--

"Well," Chris started. "Marine Cows, you've lost your first challenge. I can't really say I'm surprised, that Soap Box Racer didn't look too good. Courtney…what was up with that painting! It was supposed to be of me, girl, not Duncan!" Courtney fumed silently as the delinquent raised an eyebrow to the statement. "But that's beside the point. One of you eleven campers is going home tonight on the Boat of Losers. Oh, and you can never come back. Ever. Really."

Courtney yawned ungracefully, exercising her right to attempt to get back at Chris.

Chris sighed and tossed her a marshmallow. "Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Sadie, Katie, DJ, Geoff, Cody." He looked at Beth and Noah, who were both biting their lips. "Beth – you losing your glasses cost the team the racer, forcing them to rebuild a crappy one. And Noah - your horrible driving skills cost the team not only immunity but also the two TVs for the cabins."

He re-read the sheet of paper he had, just to make sure he got everything right. "Alright, your team has decided that the last marshmallow goes to………Noah. Beth; the Boat of Losers awaits, you're going home."

The small girl sniffled as Gwen, who had taken a liking to her, gave her a hug and told her to be strong. She then grabbed her bags, walked down the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers, waving to the group who had gathered on the dock to watch her go, albeit not all with friendly intentions…

Well, there's the third chapter for you guys, hope it was enjoyed. I felt like I rushed the actual challenge, though. Once again I apologize for being so late with this. :D

Challenge suggestions, anyone? Need a few more so I can fill up gaps I left where I didn't have any ideas. :o

"_Next time, on Total Drama Island, the nineteen remaining campers are tricked into a Marshmallow Hunt, where the object is to locate and retrieve one of eighteen marshmallows. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow shall be kicked off the island! What wild urges await the campers?"_


End file.
